A MEMS (MicroElectrical-Mechanical System) microphone comprises a pressure-sensitive diaphragm disposed in a silicon chip. The MEMS microphone is sometimes integrated with a preamplifier into a single chip. MEMS microphones may also include an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuit making it a digital MEMS microphone.